Dumbledore's Mischief
by Aeraqua
Summary: After Harry, Ron, and Hermione all return to school after defeating Voldemort, a surprise awaits them, and they find that Dumbledore is not as old as he seems to be.
1. McGonagall's Surprise

Harry Potter sat lazily beside the lake, finishing the last of his Potions essay. His best friend, Ron Weasley sat next to him, yawning. He could be heard muttering "Hermione taking our freedom of Quidditch away" under his breath. Ginny, who was sitting beside Harry, turned around and glared at Ron. "Seriously, I don't know how Hermione puts up with you. All you do is complain, and you're already 18! And besides, Hermione finished all of her work."

Harry grinned. A lot had happened—he, Ron, and Hermione had just come back to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year, and as a result, Ginny was in all of the same classes. The new school year had just started. Professor McGonagall was now headmistress, and the four of them were not surprised to know that she ruled with an iron fist. McGonagall may be older, but she had not lost any of her discipline. The remaining teachers were the same, but the Transfiguration and DADA teacher spots were empty.

Stretching, Harry stood up, only to find himself face to face with McGonagall. "A word with you, Potter." McGonagall said crisply.

"Sure, Professor," Harry said, wondering what this was about. Hermione was standing next to McGonagall and was beaming at him.

McGonagall led them past the grounds, into the castle, and then into the Headmistress Office. Harry had not been here yet, and he was eager to see what McGonagall had done to it. Surprisingly, she left everything the way it was, just adding many bookshelves, quills, and a cat.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, I assume you know why you are here." Hermione jumped up and down eagerly, and Harry glanced at her. She, however, did not indicate any clues to him.

"Er, no, Professor, actually…"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course this is a big favor, Potter, and I won't force you to accept it, but…"

"Oh Harry," Hermione squeaked, "Don't tell me you're as thick as Ron!"

Harry gaped at her. "But I haven't done anything…"

"On the contrary, Potter, you have done many things." Professor McGonagall cut in. "Well, let's officially do it to Ms. Granger to give you a hint, Potter." She took her wand out and tapped it on Hermione's head.

"Ms. Hermione Granger, do you swear to try to be fair and knowledgeable with all students, use your responsibility as a teacher to distribute house points, and give detentions, and use your luxuries carefully?"

"I do!"

"Will you take the post of Transfiguration teacher?"

"Yes!" Hermione sounded ecstatic. Well, she was the youngest teacher for more than a century. He felt elated for her. But what did he have to do with this? No, it couldn't be. It was too sudden.

"Mr. Harry Potter, do you swear to try to be fair and knowledgeable with all students, use your responsibility as a teacher to distribute house points, and give detentions, and use your luxuries carefully?"

"Umm…" Harry could not believe this. He would be the new DADA teacher. Did he really want this? Didn't he want to be an Auror?

"This is just temporarily." McGonagall said, as if reading his thoughts. "The rest of the Wizarding World is far too busy celebrating. She sniffed.

"Er, sure…" Harry was speechless. He had never expected this. But he remember all the DA lessons, how he had loved it.

"Professor? How will we keep up with our work?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Professor McGonagall smiled. "You have done more than enough. You do not need to pass your NEWTS, but if you still want to have the work, I have plenty to give. Though you are a teacher, you should still finish your studies." Then she turned to Harry.

"Will you take the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

Harry's heart pounded. He saw Dumbledore's twinkling eyes behind McGonagall's head, and he nodded. "Yes."

Hermione fainted next to him. Then, for one strange moment, he wondered what Ron would think.


	2. Draco's Shock

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, sorry I didn't write that on the first chapter. Thank you for my 2 reviewers, and more constructive criticism is helpful. Thanks!**

Harry walked back to the common room, his head spinning. A teacher? The word rang in his head, and suddenly, Harry had an evil idea. Grinning, he made his way down to the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was among them, and he scowled at Harry. "Potter, where's your Mudblood friend?" He said, trying to regain the sneer he once had.

"Language, language, Malfoy," Harry said, doing an impression of the old Snape. "15 points from Slytherin and detention with me on Saturday. Harry smiled as he saw Malfoy's shocked face. He had never really gotten over how he had saved Malfoy many times but Malfoy's attitude was still as poor as ever. _Actually, that's kind of like my dad and Snape, _he reflected.

But then Malfoy's face morphed. "Potter, what are you playing at?" He hissed.

"Oh, nothing really. You know, just the usual respect for a teacher."

Grinning, he made his way down to the common room to tell Ron.

**Yes, I know. These chapters are extremely short, but I want something to happen in each of them. Don't worry, I'll upload a lot. Maybe even a couple a day, lol. Please R&R!**


	3. Harry's Misfortune

**Hey there again! Thank you uzumaki misaki for reviewing both of my chapters so far. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

Ron reacted pretty much how Harry expected him to. First, he gaped at Harry, then yelled, "Hermione, maybe, but you, Harry? Teacher?" he croaked. "Blimey, mate, I can't believe your luck, and also giving detention to Malfoy?"

Harry half-listened as Ron rambled on and on "You know, Harry, you're the youngest teacher ever," or "What about Puddlemere United? Wood's waiting, you know."

At that statement, Harry's grin slipped off his face. After his 7th year, he had thought about being an Auror or a professional Seeker. Now that Ron had reminded him, he now would not be able to play Quidditch with his team—he had to get a new captain.

"Sorry, mate, I have to go." Harry said, cutting off Ron's speech. Then he dashed off toward McGonagall's office. On the way, he met Hermione, who had a very silly grin on her face, but it didn't prevent her from scolding him.

"Harry! That was extremely foolish, setting up Malfoy like that. He just told me in his own terms. You should go speak to Professor McGonagall."

Harry smoothed his hair down absentmindedly. "That's what I was doing," he muttered.

A look of confusion crossed Hermione's face. "Oh, then go on."

**So, another chapter's ended! You may have noticed this was pretty much a set-up, but never fear, the next one is coming soon. If you have the time, please give some constructive criticism and R&R! One review motivates me to write ******


	4. Drunk McGonagall

**Hi all! Thanks to my four reviewers so far, but please, once again, some helpful advice would be good. So, here is chapter 4!**

Harry knocked on the Headmistress's Door. "Come in," McGonagall called.

"Well, Professor, I have two questions—"

Harry abruptly stopped. Surrounding Professor McGonagall were empty bottles of firewhisky, butterbeer, and colawine. ***Authors Note* I made that one up, lol. **Harry gulped. He did not have a good feeling about this. And he was right.

Professor McGonagall lurched to him like a drunk person, which, of course, she was. Her books toppled over, but she did not seem to care. "Harry, m'boy!" She shrieked. "Oh am I so glad to see you!"

"P-Professor…"

"Say it, m'boy," she said, grinning up at him toothily.

_Toothily? _ Something was not right here. He decided to talk to her anyways. "When did you start drinking?"

"Drinking? Oh, just now! I find it is a very fun thing to do!"

Harry did not say any more on the topic. "Er, well, Malfoy's in detention with me now, so I'm not really sure on what to do…?"

McGonagall hiccupped. "Well that's for YOU to decide of course!" She said, flailing her arms around, hitting one of the portraits on the nose, who looked extremely put out. "That awful boy, do you think I should expel him?"

"_No, _Professor. Just detention. And also…"

"Out with it, Potter." McGonagall snapped.

Harry blinked, surprised by this sudden mood change back to her normal self. He resolved to go to Madame Pomfrey later to ask. "Professor, can I stay on the Quidditch team still, or should I find a new captain?"

McGonagall sat back, thinking. After a while, she said, "Yes you may stay on the team if you wish. There are no classes then. However, you must not neglect your duties as a teacher."

Harry felt weak at his knobbly knees, and turned around, only to have another startling question nag at him. He turned back, and opened his mouth.

"_Now _what is it, Potter?" McGonagall sighed, her spectacles flashing.

"When will my classes begin?"

She smiled, which was rare for her. "Tomorrow."

Harry blanched, and said "But Professor, I haven't completed the curriculum yet for 7th years…"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Potter, don't you realize you've face Voldemort about 10 times and survived? What teacher could be better than you?"

With this glowing compliment, she kicked him out of her office—dignified, of course. And Harry sped in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

**Finally, a long-ish chapter…so, please review! Next will be Harry's first day teaching, of course ********. **


	5. Oh, the luxuries teachers have!

**Hey there (again)! I thank my faithful reviewer, uzumaki misaki, it really helps me to keep going. Also, thank you merdarkandtwisty for reviewing 2 of my chapters ********. So here finally is another chapter!**

Harry trudged down the hall, ignoring the stares people gave him. McGonagall's behavior had been extremely unnerving, but Madam Pomfrey was not about to believe him. The conversation went something like this:

Harry: "Er, Madam Pomfrey, I went to Professor McGonagall today, and she was acting very strange…"

Madam Pomfrey: "Any cuts? Bruises? Inflammation? Broken bones? Loss of bones? Burns?"

Harry: "No, but…"

Madam Pomfrey: "Then out with you! I've treated you for half of my life and now you come in here with no injuries."

Harry: "No, this is about Professor McGonagall!"

Madam Pomfrey: "Fine. Does she have any injuries?"

Harry: "No, but she seemed strange… "

Madam Pomfrey: "The day Minerva McGonagall has something wrong with her is the day I resign from Hogwarts. Now, run along, Potter, I have several bad infections to treat…"

Then—"Harry!"

Harry stopped walking. "Hermione?"

Hermione handed him a large brass key. "We have our own offices now, and I would suggest doing some paperwork. Of course, I've got all the first years lessons planned out…"

"Okay, thanks," said Harry. "Where's my office?" That sounded strange to him. _Office._

"On the third floor, next to mine. Oh, I'm so excited! A teacher!" Then she hurried away, presumably to do more work.

Harry hurried up the stairs, his heart pounding. He arrived at a door labeled "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry Potter." He opened the door, and immediately, his heart gave a leap. In front of him was a lush rug, and his desk was made out of oak with many useful compartments. A manual labeled "Welcome, New Teacher!" lay invitingly, and Harry knew that Hermione had probably memorized the whole thing. A lava lamp sat on the table, the chair resembled his favorite armchair, and bookshelves and wardrobes surrounded a hearty fire. Harry went into his bedroom. It was a huge four poster bed, with satin sheets, and a quilted blanket. The actual blankets were arranged artfully. His most prized possessions, the invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map, and his Firebolt were neatly stacked in the closet.

As he walked past his wardrobe, however, it purred, "Young teacher, what clothes would you like to wear today? Your plaid sweater will suit you veeerrryyy well!

Harry, who had almost jumped out of his skin, replied, "Thanks, wardrobe. I suppose the mirror talks as well?"

"Oh yes, it is wonderful for tips on how to make your hair stay down."

"I don't think even a magic mirror can solve THAT problem," Harry said grimly.

Harry then walked to the last part of his living quarters—the bathroom. His immediate reaction was that he would stand any amount of work just to have this bathroom. ***Authors Note* Does that sound familiar, lol? **The sink was nearest to him, its faucet and handles were glossy and silver and gold. The bottom seemed to be made out of porcelain. A chandelier lit the room with a soft golden glow, and there were paintings of mermaids and nymphs of the walls, who all winked at him. A huge Jacuzzi was set into the stone—there were many faucets, just like the prefect's bathroom. However, these could either immerse you in a pink mist or rain upon you. They were all wonderfully scented, except one that Harry did not like—it reminded him of Umbridge's office. The tub was also equipped with a handy quill and inkwell, and some other things to do while bathing. Alternatively, there was a shower that also could rain the bubble bath mixtures.

Harry was tempted to go into the huge bathtub just for the sake of it, but decided against it. After all, tomorrow would be his first classes—he needed to prepare.

**So, another chapter is done! Sorry I wasn't able to upload 2…lol well this is a long one, next time Harry will have his first class. Some helpful suggestions would be nice, and there's a lot of good stuff coming up. This is just the beginning! Bye!**


	6. Harry's First Class

**Wow, I'm actually going quite fast with this story so far…it also helps that I don't have to write such long chappies every time ********. I feel happy when I see a review, because it means that other people actually care, so thank you!**

Harry awoke the next day, his mind buzzing. He hadn't really gotten enough sleep. The mirror didn't actually help either by pointing out all the ways he could look terrible in his first class. Aggravated, he had shouted at it, "Look, my hair won't stay down, don't even recommend "Elixir of Wizard's Ugly Hair" or whatever it is!"

After that, it had fallen silent. Harry felt slightly guilty, because it reminded him of Hermione. The first day the DA had met in the Hog's Head, he had gotten angry at her when she was trying to help. Regretfully, he remembered ALL the times she helped which he ignored. He sighed. Hopefully, he would treat his class better. He approached the mirror. "Er, Mirror, I'm sorry for yelling, I guess nerves…"

The mirror didn't respond, but when Harry listened closely, he heard snoring. Grinning, he backed away to ask his wardrobe what to wear.

****************************************************************************

At breakfast, Harry saw Hermione waving at him urgently. _We're supposed to sit at the staff table!" _She mouthed.

Harry made his way up—his seat was next to Hermione's. It felt extremely strange to be looking down at the four houses.

Professor McGonagall tapped her glass. "Attention, everyone."

The Great Hall fell silent. "Today, you will have your new Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Please welcome Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter."

The Great Hall sat in stunned silence. Then it erupted in cheering and clapping. The Gryffindors stood up in one line, then the Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. Even some Slytherins clapped hard.

Hagrid burst into tears. "Knew yer had it in yer, Harry, Hermione!"

After the cheering had finally died down, Hermione nudged Harry. "You look good today, Harry. What's with the change?"

Harry grinned sheepishly."Actually, I didn't do a thing. The wardrobe decided for me."

Before Hermione could respond, Luna Lovegood came up to Harry and Hermione. "Oh, Harry, I'll be looking forward to our DA lessons again," she said serenely. "Hermione, even though I don't agree with you on many things, I think you'll be excellent as a Transfiguration teacher. Good thing you're not Care of Magical Creatures teacher, though." She drifted away.

Hermione looked as if she didn't know whether to be pleased or offended. Then she yelped. "Harry, look at the time! We have to be arranging our classrooms now!" She then sped off.

Harry looked sadly at his plate of unfinished treacle tart, and followed.

"Here's your classroom, Harry," Hermione said breathlessly. "I've got almost all the classes sorted out, good luck!"

"You too, Professor Granger." Harry said, smiling.

Hermione beamed, and set off.

Harry looked around at his classroom. It was empty, except for a board at the front, the teacher's desk, equipped with necessities, and many small rows of tables. McGonagall had written a note: _Potter, I am interested in your abilities. You have to assign them a book that suits you and is appropriate for their age level. _Harry then took out a book of useful spells and jinxes, and waited.

He heard rustling in the hall, and excited murmuring. His first years. They stared avidly at him as they crept in. He waited as they all sat down, and gave them all a prep talk. Hermione had actually helped him with it. However, they didn't seem to listen to a word he said, and one boy, who reminded him of Colin Creevey, stood up and asked for his signature.

Harry had expected this, but he wasn't really sure on what to do. "Your name?"

"James." The boy said breathlessly. "James Stebbins."

"Well, Stebbins, I'm afraid you can't really get a signature, but I'll show you what I consider the most useful spell when battling against someone else."

Stebbins looked at him in awe and fear, and didn't notice when his wand slipped out of his hand. "Eh?" He said when he noticed Harry holding his wand. Clearly he had been focused on Harry's wand.

"Now Stebbins, if I were a Dark wizard, do you think you would have a chance without your wand?"

Stebbins shook his head.

**"Yes. That's the first principle. Pay attention to what you're about to do—and do it fast too, because you want to jinx them before they do. What I did just now was the Disarming Charm. It renders the opponent wandless. Here, try it on me. The word is **_**Expelliarmus."**_ __**"Expelliramus!" Stebbins shouted, and his wand promptly blew sparks into his face. The class started laughing, and Harry chuckled too. Stebbins looked dismayed.** **After a few more tries, Stebbins got it. He held his teacher's wand with reverence. ** **Harry grinned. "What house are you from, Stebbins?"** **The boy said uncertainly, "Hufflepuff."** **"Well then, 10 points to Hufflepuff."** **The class erupted in cheers.** **"Ok now," Harry shouted above the noise. "Divide up into pairs. Remember it is a sharp flick of the wand."** **They formed groups. One girl from Ravenclaw was so good, she knocked her opponent backwards. Harry gave her points, but told her not to flick so hard in the future against her disgruntled friend. ** **At the end of the class, everyone was feeling pretty happy, but Harry called them. "Wait, you have homework. Just practice this charm, and also get the book ****Jinxed: Book 1 ****by Gemini Abbot."** **A couple of people groaned, but the others waved at him happily, especially overenthusiastic Stebbins. ** **When they all left, Harry sat back in his chair, feeling pretty satisfied. He thought his first class had gone pretty well.** Whew! Yep, only 1 chap today, but it was an extra long one. So, I might take a small break, I don't know. I need ideas for the next few chapters, please R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. I hope in the future I get more reviews, but for now I'll be temporarily stopping Dumbledore's Mischief. Hopefully, I'll get more motivated again. Thank you to my loyal reviewers' support. Also, I don't know why Chapter 6 got turned that way. The bold parts at the bottom are NOT supposed to be bold, and the unbolded are. So see you in the future. Sorry this is NOT a new chapter.**


End file.
